dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who Time and Space
Doctor Who Time and Space is a fan series and started broadcasting on youtube in 2009 Story Time and Space tells the story of the 12 Doctor and the 13th Doctor, with all Christmas Specials telling adventures of the 11th Doctor. The 11th Doctor ( Rhys Cropper ) travells with his companion Gregson ( Kyle Cropper ), the 12th Doctor ( James Burnell ) travells with his companions Zack ( Daniel Isaac ) and David ( Jacob Edwards ) and the 13th Doctor ( Daniel Isaac ) has one off companions including Jake ( Thomas Davis ), Gregson and Zack Rogers. Season 1 tells the story of the 12th Doctor and his travels with Zack. Season 2 continues the 12th Doctors story with companions David and Zack Season 3 tells the story of the recently regenerated 13th Doctor and his on and off companions The 2009, 2010 and 2011 Christmas Specials tell the main stories of the 11th Doctor with companion Gregson. The 2012 Five episode Specials tell untold stories of all three Doctors. Episode List Time and Space consists of a confirmed 3 seasons and the 2012 Specials , with 10 episodes per season and the added christmas special. Each episode ranges from a running time of 6 - 28 minutes. Season One Season 2 Season 3 2012 Specials -see next regenration- Monsters and Villains *The Master (S1 E8-10, S2 E9-10) *Axon (S1E1) *The Virus (S1E2) *Srunks (S1E3, DOE) *Valcroma of Posca (S1E4/5) *Vashta Nerada (S1E6) *Cromatrites (S1E7, S2E2/3, S3E4/5) *Crastoff (S1E7, S2E2/3, S3E4/5) *The Infected (S2E1) *The Voice (S2E1, S3) *Granknoks (S2E5) *Dracko (S2E6/7) *The Nightmare Child (S2E8, S3E1, S3E3) *Jeb (S2E9/10) *Zakatrons (S2EX, S3E9/10) *Recture (S3E6) *Valeyard (S3E9/10) *The Watcher (S3E1,S3E8) *Jos *Steve Heroes *The Doctor *Zack Rogers *David Ranch *Gregson Ranch *Jake Ford *Lucas O'Brian Cast and Crew *James Burnell - The Doctor, Crastoff, Series main producer *Daniel Isaac - Zack Rogers, the 13th Doctor, Series main director and creator *Jacob Edwards - David Ranch *Christopher Ness - Weeping man, scientist, Ben *Joshua Ness - King Arthur, Steve, The Virus *Kristian Atkins - Jos *Nathan Cutcliffe - The Master *Daniel Lawrence - Luke Heril, Jeb *Troy Stone - Delivery Man *Rhys Cropper - The 11th Doctor *Kyle Cropper - Gregson Ranch *Kate Isaac - Running retarded girl *Thomas Davis - Jake Ford *Sharon Isaac - Zakatron Victim DVD Release﻿ The first two seasons have been released on DVD. With Season 1 containing all ten episodes of the first season and season 2 containing the 2009 Xmas Special and all Season 2 episodes. Season 3 will be released shortly after being finished broadcasting. Spinoff A Spinoff to Time and Space was release in September titled Defenders of Earth. It follows the story of Zack Rogers, and what happened to him after he left the Doctor. It is set between Seasons 1 and 2 of Time and Space and follows directly into the events of Defiance of an Illusion (Time and Space Season 2 Episode 3) Links Time and Space can be found at the link below, which will lead you to the official Time and Space playlist, in which the episodes are in order of which you should watch. http://www.youtube.com/user/ballybally1?feature=mhum#p/c/AD69E86993DFDDE8﻿ ﻿ |}